heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe Price
Chloe Price is a character that appeared in Life is Strange and is the secondary protagonist. Involvement Life is Strange "Chrysalis" Assuming that Nathan Prescott would attempt to keep his drug peddling secret, Chloe offered to have her silence bought. They met in the girls bathroom at Blackwell Academy. She entered the bathroom after Nathan and begins an argument with him about the drugs he has been selling to the other students attending the school. She taunted him, threatening to expose his deals and behavior to his parents and the entire academy. Pushed to the edge, Nathan pulled out a gun and threatened her with it. Equally as taunting, he declared that no one would miss her if he decided to shoot her. Chloe, frightened, had warned him that if he shot her, he would get into far worse trouble for killing her than selling drugs. Abruptly, as Chloe pushed Nathan away from her in a bid for freedom, Nathan accidentally pulled the trigger. Nathan shot her in the abdomen and killed her. Max Caulfield, whom was watching the whole argument behind a bathroom stall, abruptly came out from behind the stall as soon as she heard the trigger go off and reached out with her right hand. In her perspective, it was an attempt to stop Nathan. Instead she undid the events of her present and returned to the past where she "woke up" in her class with Mark Jefferson. Determined to save Chloe (unaware it was her best friend), Max retraced her steps to the bathroom and waited until Chloe and Nathan returned. As the events began to repeat, Max grabbed a hammer from under a cleaning cart and triggered the fire alarm. Chloe was able to knock Nathan over and run, her death prevented by Max's intervention. Later, Chloe returns from putting up more posters of Rachel Amber and proceeds to depart from the campus when she almost runs her truck into Max. Surprised to see her friend, she aids Warren Graham in helping Max escape Nathan, who attacked Max for reporting him to Principal Wells. As the two catch up, Chloe made a note of reminding Max that she'd been in Arcadia Bay for month and never bothered to contact her. When they arrive at the Price household, Chloe proceeds to get high. She asked Max what she did now that she was "grown up"; optionally, Max tells her she takes photographs, and felt at ease the most with a "great lens". When she resumes her search for a CD play in Chloe's radio, Max discovers a folded picture of Chloe and Rachel Amber. Defensive, Chloe snatched the photo from Max. Obliging her friend's curiosity, Chloe revealed Rachel Amber's importance to her, and their dream to leave Arcadia Bay for Los Angeles before her friend disappeared after leaving six months ago. Afterward, Chloe told Max she could find tools to fix her broken Polaroid camera in the basement, wanting time to herself as she got high. When Max returned, Chloe continued to lounge on her bed until she got up to inspect Max's work. When she approached the table, she recognized the photograph of the blue butterfly Max took in the girls bathroom at Blackwell and realized Max was present during her spat with Nathan. Reluctantly, Max admitted she was there and that she reported Nathan to Principal Wells (Determinant). Chloe told Max not to trust Wells, as he was only concerned about the bottom line of the school (which is co-owned by the Prescott family). Remembering that her birthday was last month, Chloe decided to give Max her father's camera, knowing she'd never use it; in exchange she took the photograph of the butterfly as "symbol of their reunion". Excited, Chloe puts on an upbeat song and proceeds to dance on her bed while Max snaps a photo. Their celebration is short-lived, however, with the unexpected arrival of her stepfather, David Madsen. Max cuts off the music and Chloe attempts to cover for Max after she tells her to hide. *'Hidden:'If Max hides in the closet, Chloe will cover for Max, saying she was "trying on clothes" when her stepfather questions what she was doing. When David asks about the whereabouts of his missing gun, Chloe denies she took anything, stating she believed in gun control laws. David discovers her drugs on the table and demands to know where they came from. Chloe mocks him, telling him she was "smoking weed", playing with guns and "tripping balls". Irritated by her behavior, David orders that she tell him the truth. Chloe demands that David stop treating her and Joyce Price like "his family platoon". David tells her to leave Joyce out of their argument. Chloe wishes that David would leave her mother instead and David backhands her. Though David apologies for his actions, Chloe tells him that would be the last time he ever touches her, threatening to call the police. David, believing she's bluffing, merely tells her that she'll grow up one day and leaves the room. Stepping out of the closet, Max asks if Chloe is okay. Chloe dismisses her concern with sarcasm ("Welcome to "The Real Step-douches of Arcadia Bay"") and Max apologizes. Chloe tells her he would've been worse if he caught her in the room, then suggests that they go elsewhere. *'Intervene:' If Max chooses come out of hiding, she'll take the blame, saying the pot was hers and apologize. Chloe will defend her against David's intimidation tactics: Threatening to call the police (implying she was responsible for the fire alarm, and witnessing his harassment of Kate Marsh) to tarnish her Blackwell Academy record. After the incident with David, Chloe reveals to Max that she did steal David's gun. Weary of how Chloe was handling the gun, Max questioned her belief in gun control. Chloe told Max she believed in gun control, particularly wherein she was the one in control of the guns instead of men, who "needed to be checked". She used David and Nathan Prescott as her examples. Putting the gun back in its hiding place, she thanked Max for taking the fall, believing they had "defeated" David. Chloe then suggests that they go someplace else. 'Blame Chloe:'If Max decides not to take the blame, David mocks Chloe's ability to obtain drugs, suggesting that she gives the people she knows "friend rates". Chloe tells David to take his rage out on someone else besides high school girls and calls him a pig, an action that gets her slapped. David defended his actions, saying Chloe knew what she was doing when she insulted him. David warns Max away from Chloe, calling her a loser that will simply drag Max down with her. Angry that Max didn't defend her, Chloe dismisses Max's apology, believing that she merely bailed on her like everyone else. She leaves the house and heads for the lighthouse on the cliffside. *'Take the blame for Chloe:'Reluctantly, Max chooses to take the blame for the drugs. David, none the wiser, threatens to call the police on Max to ruin her record at Blackwell and accuses her of dragging Chloe down. Chloe stepped in and defended Max, demanding David stop harassing her friends. David claims she has no friends, but Chloe is quick to dismiss him as nothing more than a security guard who knew nothing and not a cop. David threatens Max one more time before leaving. Chloe thanked Max for taking the blame, believing they bruised his ego. Excited, she tells Max she knows of one place in Arcadia they can go and not be bothered. Near the lighthouse, Chloe and Max have a heart-to-heart about the incident at Chloe's house. Chloe apologizes to Max about having to see David's behavior toward her. Max asks if he's behavior was always like that, and Chloe tells her he's been that way with her ever since Joyce "brought him home"; she doesn't trust him. Depending on the player choice, Max will tell Chloe about what happened between him and Kate at Blackwell. She also informs her about the surveillance camera David set up in her house. Frustrated, Chloe blames David for her "misery", believing he contributed to the fact that everyone in Arcadia knew each other's secrets. Her statement led to the eventual confession about what happened between herself Nathan Prescott when she tried to scam money off of him at a bar. Max reminds Chloe that Nathan is still a threat, not just to her, but to Max as well. Regardless, Chloe was thankful Max had intervened earlier that day and saved her. Reluctantly, she admitted that seeing Max again after five years felt like "Destiny". Standing at the edge of the cliff with Max, Chloe hoped meeting her again meant they could find Rachel Amber. When Max has a "vision", from Chloe's perspective, it merely looked like she "zoned out". However, when Max returns to the present from experiencing the storm, she tries to tell her that Arcadia would be destroyed by a tornado. Chloe notes that Oregon only gets "25 tornadoes a year" and that Max was freaking out over nothing. Persistent, Max reveals the truth about her ability to rewind time, about she saved her, but Chloe doesn't believe her. When it begins to snow, Chloe is baffled by the phenomena while Max believes to be an act of climate change. Fearful, Chloe asks Max to tell her story from the very beginning, suggesting she believed her story now. "Out of Time" The episode starts as Max heads to meet Chloe at the Two Whales Diner, where Joyce Price works. Chloe arrives late, and is punished by her mother for her sass by giving her less bacon. Joyce mentions that Chloe probably has her entire college fund tied up in her diner tab. Chloe wants proof of Max's new-found powers. Max obliges by telling her the contents of her pockets; a parking ticket for 10:34am, a pack of 7 cigarettes, a robot panda key-chain and 86 cents. For further proof, Max predicts the future in the diner to Chloe's amazement. Max gets a nosebleed from over-using her powers. Chloe then asks Max to come with her to a secret spot in order to further test her powers. Before leaving, Max gets a phone call from Kate. The player chooses whether to answer or not. *'Max answers:'If Max stops to answer the phone and comfort Kate, she will feel better about her situation at Blackwell and appreciate the support. However, Chloe will be caught by Joyce and the two will argue. Chloe doesn't appreciate that Max fobbed her off for one of the new Blackwell friends she sees everyday. *'Max doesn't answer:'Kate will feel more abandoned later in the game if Max doesn't answer, but Chloe will be happy to escape the diner before her mother can start a fight between them. Watched by Frank Bowers as they leave the diner, the two leave for the American Rust Junkyard. Chloe christens it her "home away from hell". It's clear that she hangs out there a lot. Drinking, she asks Max to fetch more beer bottles from around the yard to set up a gun range. During the collection of the bottles, Max finds a hideaway belonging to Chloe and Rachel. The graffiti and belongings of the girls radiate around the hideaway, emphasizing how close they were. Max then helps Chloe on the shooting range, rewinding for more impressive shots. If Chloe shoots the car bumper, she accidentally shoots herself, causing Max to rewind again. Max passes out from using her power too much, and awakens to Chloe comforting her. Chloe sits on the hood of a car, waiting for her friend to recover enough to have her turn at shooting. As Max handles the gun, Frank shows up, having followed them and heard the gun noises and breaking glass. He threatens Chloe, demanding the money she owes him. Mid-conversation, Chloe notices a bracelet on Frank's wrist belonging to Rachel Amber. She interrupts him, asking where he got the bracelet. He pulls a knife on her, and Max intervenes by revealing the gun and aiming at Frank. *'Max shoots Frank:'As Max pulls the trigger, the gun clicks, out of ammo. Frank is pissed, saying he will remember that you tried to shoot him. However, Chloe is impressed and commends you for how badass you are. *'Max doesn't shoot:'If Max fails to pull the trigger, Frank leans forwards and takes the gun. He leaves, and Chloe seems unimpressed that you lost her only form of protection against her enemies. Chloe asks to leave the Junkyard to clear her head, and the two girls walk along the train tracks together. They both lie down and talk about Arcadia Bay and Rachel, and Chloe gets into trouble again as Chloe gets her foot stuck in the train tracks just as a train is approaching. *'Damaged the train tracks:'Max saves Chloe by pushing a large bollard onto the tracks. This results in the tracks breaking, but Chloe being able to run away. This effects the Trucker's mood outside the Diner in Episode 3. He becomes impatient because the shipment he's waiting for has not yet arrived due to a train track error. *'Didn't damage the train tracks:'Max saves Chloe by obtaining a crowbar to open the door to a small office and finding a pair of wirecutters inside. Max uses this pair of wirecutters on the fuse box by the tracks to cut a set of red wires, which releases the tracks' grip on Chloe, allowing her to escape. Chloe is impressed with Max having saved her again and they both head back to Blackwell to let Max get to her art class. Chloe drops her off at the school, leaving to head home. Chloe is seen in the credit scene, sitting alone on the bench at the lighthouse and texting Max, while the eclipse occurs. "Chaos Theory" Max is awoken at the start of the episode by a text from Chloe, asking her to meet at the front of Blackwell to talk about Kate, David and the mysterious disappearance of Rachel, and the connection between them all. Chloe jumps Max when she approaches, screaming "Boo-yah" as a joke, which Max does not appreciate. Chloe reveals that she believes all the happenings in Arcadia Bay are connected, and that the answer is in Principal Wells' office. She shows Max David's spare keys, and the two head off to explore the school at night. They come across Victoria and Jefferson on their way into the building. As they enter the Principal's Secretary's office, they realize the keys to the office are missing. Max devises a pipe bomb with help from Warren and the two break into the office. Chloe is determined that she can pick the lock before Max "cheats with her rewind", but ultimately fails. They explore the office together, Chloe checking the computer and indulging in the ugly, but highly comfortable chair at the desk. Max obtains the student records of herself, Kate Marsh, Victoria Chase, Nathan Prescott, Warren Graham and Rachel Amber. Chloe finds a reference to Rachel Amber with a cryptic message of "Rachel in the Dark Room" and a strange drawing being mentioned by Nathan constantly within the principal's computer. As they leave, Chloe searches through the principal's desk drawers and uncovers an envelope full of money that is labeled as the school's handicapped fund. Chloe thinks that money would be enough to pay off Frank and to drive out of town. Max may rewind time to see Chloe's response to Max's decision with the money before leaving the office. *'Take the money:'Max thinks that they may get divine retribution for doing such a deed, but considering Chloe's debt and Frank threatening her and demanding Chloe to repay him by Friday, Max reasons that Frank may be more inclined to tell them about Rachel Amber if they pay off Chloe's debt by taking the money. Max thinks of repaying the money they stole at a later time. Chloe looks visibly pleased and relieved her debt problem with Frank will be over. *'Left the money:'Max thinks it wasn't worth getting into trouble and risking divine retribution for stealing the money meant for the school's handicapped fund. Chloe feels disappointed and puts the money back inside the drawer. After leaving the office, Chloe suggests to Max that they have a late night swim at the Blackwell swimming pool all to themselves. Although hesitant as they were breaking into Blackwell property and breaking the night curfew, Max finds herself unable to refuse Chloe's offer as she feels she needs some time alone with Chloe after the day's events. They both talk about Max's powers and her relationship with Warren. As they were about to leave the swimming pool area, Blackwell security came to search the area, having discovered evidence of a break-in. Chloe's pickup truck was spotted by a security officer as they drove away. Chloe asked Max to stay at her place for the night as Max is unable to return to her dormitory. The following day, Max takes her usual daily selfie with Chloe next to her. Chloe's mood and mobile phone messages to Frank Bowers about her debt will be dependent on whether Max allowed her to take the money from the school's handicapped fund. Chloe's mobile phone picture will also be dependent on whether Max took blame for her earlier when David caught her smoking the weed, didn't answer Kate's phone call earlier, tried to shoot Frank earlier and whether Max allowed her to take the money earlier. She may have changed her background picture from Rachel to Max. Max will see a book on mystic weather supernatural sciences by Doctor J. Karswell on Chloe's desk which Max thinks Chloe is trying to help find out more about Max's tornado vision and the snowfall. Max may check Chloe's laptop to see news on Kate's suicide attempt and on the break-in last night. Max may check Chloe's wallet in the room to find the butterfly photo she took from Max in exchange for William's analog camera. Max may also check Chloe's desk drawer to find that old mobile phone they both had in their younger days when Max was still in Arcadia Bay. Max may check her clothes to find they are still wet with chlorine. Chloe suggests that Max should try out some of Rachel's clothes in the wardrobe as she is approximately of the same size as Max. When Max expresses hesitation at wearing clothes meant for Rachel, Chloe tries to encourage Max to try them on and use her rewind power if they do not fit. Chloe also makes a bold suggestion that Max kiss her as a dare and to use her rewind power as well if she doesn't like it. *'Kiss Chloe:'Chloe takes a few steps back in surprise after Max kisses her and she remarks that Max is "hardcore" and Chloe jokes that she will text Warren that he doesn't stand a chance unless he's into girl-on-girl action. It's later revealed that she really texted Warren. Max will think that kiss was priceless to Chloe. *'Didn't kiss Chloe:'Chloe returns to her bed and remarks that she wasn't that easy to allow any kissing on her, Max might already have used her rewind power after kissing her and Chloe jokes that she will text Warren that Max is saving herself all for him. It's later revealed that she really texted Warren. Max will think that Chloe was very bold to suggest such a dare. After Max puts on Rachel's clothes and finding that they fit her nicely, Chloe asks Max to go downstairs and have breakfast first before her, so she can "wake 'n' bake". When Chloe joins Max and Joyce for breakfast downstairs, Chloe whispers a plan to Max to break into David Madsen's laptop and surveillance system while she starts an argument with Joyce to divert her attention away from Max. As Max was rejoining Chloe and Joyce at the dining table, David entered the house, complaining of being made to stay overnight to write reports over the break-in at Blackwell Academy last night. When David saw Max in Rachel's clothes, David started to comment on Max and Rachel's behavior and Chloe starts an argument with David. Max may choose to side with Chloe or David. *'Support David:'Max backs David up, saying there is no proof that he has done anything wrong. As far as they know, Nathan is the one at fault. Chloe brings up how shady it is that he has secret files and security cameras. Joyce will put an end to the argument, saying she doesn't want anyone accused of anything in their house. David thanks Max for defending him, and warns her that it's his family. Joyce also thanks Max for defending her family, despite her daughter doing the opposite. Chloe is disappointed, and asks Max to rewind the situation to change the outcome. *'Support Chloe:'Max brings up his threatening attitude towards students, and his unsettling files containing information about Kate and Rachel. She will also bring up the matter about David hitting Chloe, if you chose to stay hidden in episode one. Joyce finds the files disturbing, but David refuses to explain his actions regarding the surveillance system. She asks him to leave the house and head to a hotel. David is very hurt by this, and says he never wants to see Max again. Joyce tells Max that David brought this on himself. Chloe asks Max not to rewind on her decision, feeling very pleased with the outcome. Max suggests to Chloe that they search Frank's RV next to find information about Rachel Amber. While Chloe searches for a food item to distract Frank's dog, Max obtains the RV keys from Frank. On the way back to Blackwell in Chloe's pickup, Chloe blames her misfortune on the death of her biological father, William, and becomes angry with Max over leaving her, regardless of whether Max sided with Chloe or David earlier. Chloe will drop Max at Blackwell Academy without even looking at Max or waving goodbye to her which is a large contrast to Chloe dropping Max at Blackwell Academy earlier in episode 2. Feeling equally upset at Chloe's outburst, Max will take a look at the last picture Chloe's father took of them after returning to her dormitory room and suddenly discover her ability to jump back in time through photos. She will find herself in Chloe's house five years ago and prevent William's death, which creates an alternative timeline in which Chloe's life is largely different from her original self. "Dark Room" In this episode, Chloe helps Max to deduce and investigate Rachel Amber's disappearance and Kate Marsh's suicide attempt. They've been up all night and Chloe tries to keep herself awake by drinking coffee. After Max returns to this timeline, she hugs Chloe joyfully, and, if Max decided to kiss Chloe earlier, she will joke, "You get one kiss and now you're all over me." While Max is looking for further hints in David's garage, Chloe tries to find some information on the Internet. They decide to search for information from David Madsen, Nathan Prescott and Frank Bowers. Their investigation leads them to an abandoned barn owned by the Prescott family where they discover a hidden underground bunker beneath which was the dark room Nathan was mentioning and illegal photography was carried out on Rachel Amber, Kate Marsh and other missing girls from Arcadia Bay. Chloe rushes with Max to the Junkyard and uncovers a body which she believes to be Rachel's. Enraged, Chloe drives Max to the Vortex Club Party at Blackwell Academy hoping to confront Nathan and stop him. However, they failed to find him and when Chloe receives a message from Nathan saying he had got rid of all the evidence of Rachel's disappearance, Chloe and Max rushes back to the Junkyard in the dark. Suddenly caught by surprise from behind, Max is dosed with sedatives rendering her unable to use her rewind. Hearing Max's warning Chloe turns around and expresses shock at the culprit which turns out to be Mr. Jefferson. Before she has the opportunity to aim her gun, she is shot in the head and falls backwards onto Rachel's grave. "Polarized" In this episode, Max initially prevents Chloe's death at the hand of Jefferson by rewinding through the selfie she took on the first day of the week in Jefferson's class and informing David of Jefferson's deeds, creating a new timeline where Jefferson was already arrested on Tuesday with Chloe still alive and Max as the winner of the photo contest in San Francisco. Through Max's text messages we get to know that Max was there for Chloe after finding out about Rachel's death on Tuesday; everything that happened the following days in the original timeline probably never did. After David captured Jefferson and helped in punishing Rachel's murderer, he apologized to Chloe. Chloe realized David's efforts and true care for their family, and came to good terms with him even calling him "step-hero". She also seems to have kind of put behind all the burdens that pulled her down all the years; she appears livelier, using emoji again, and has hope for the future again, as she planned to enroll in the Bay City College. After finding out about Max's win on Wednesday, she is evidently very proud and happy for Max, and later helps her to pack for San Francisco. Aside from finding out about Rachel's death, everything seems optimal for Chloe, but this time she gets killed from the tornado from the vision that already approached the town in the middle of a phone call with Max in the gallery. Having witnessed Chloe dying yet again, Max returns back to captivity in the Dark Room where Chloe was already dead at that point. Max escaped from the Dark Room with the help of David and successfully revived Chloe yet again by using the selfie photograph that she took with Warren at the End of the World Party and returning to the time where it was taken the night before. Max warns Chloe of Jefferson's treachery and Nathan's apparent death at his hands. Moreover Max reveals to Chloe what she had experienced in the alternative timelines where Max prevented William's death and she could not keep fixing the altered time. Max manages to convince Chloe, instead of springing Jefferson's trap as they did before, Max and Chloe proceed to report the scandal to David, who promptly, with the help of the police, will arrest Mark Jefferson, and stay at Chloe's home till the storm is about to strike. After altering, Max wakes up at the beach and finds out with the tornado striking Arcadia Bay the next day, that Chloe took Max to the lighthouse where they would be protected from the storm. Shortly after their reunion, Max loses consciousness and falls into a disturbing nightmare which features Chloe and the key moments between both of them over the week. During Max's unconsciousness, Chloe carried Max up to the cliff. When Chloe and Max reach the lighthouse, safe and out of the way of the incoming tornado, Max finally laments to Chloe that she was the cause of the town's destruction. Whereas Chloe, admitting her selfishness after how much Max went through preventing and reviving her from death over and over again, is ready to accept her own fate of death. Chloe hands Max the photograph of the Blue Butterfly Max took in the Blackwell bathroom and gives her the option to return to the time where Nathan killed her in the Blackwell bathroom to undo the damage, or to move on from the present timeline from there. But whichever decision Max would make, Chloe would be cool either way, as she knows Max would make the right decision. *'Sacrifice Chloe:'Max will kiss or hug Chloe before she rewinds for the final time, depending on earlier choices on whether she kissed Chloe earlier, kissed Warren earlier or whether she defended and took Chloe's side throughout in previous episodes. With their final farewells, Max uses the photograph of the blue butterly to return to the point where Nathan Prescott shot and killed Chloe in the bathroom in Blackwell. Only this time, Max does not intervene on Nathan. Mark Jefferson and Nathan were eventually arrested and questioned for their role in the deaths of Chloe and Rachel Amber. Time lapsing a few days later, the town is completely restored to normal without the ominous signs from the dead animals. Max attends Chloe's funeral at the cemetery close to the lighthouse, with David, Joyce, Principal Wells, Frank, Pompidou, Warren, Kate, Justin, Trevor, Victoria, and Dana Ward among the attendees. During the ceremony, a blue butterfly will land on top of Chloe's coffin before flying away. *'Sacrifice Arcadia Bay:'Max takes the photograph and rips it in half, already desiring that she could not lose Chloe yet again and giving her another shot in life. The storm subsides and Arcadia Bay is in ruins when the two return to the town in Chloe's truck. The two are last seen leaving Arcadia Bay and driving off into the distance. Deaths (Determinant) "Dark Room" Alternate Reality Killed By *Max Caulfield (Out of Mercy, Determinant) True Reality Killed By *Mark Jefferson (Reverted) "Polarized" Killed By *Max Caulfield (Caused, Determinant) *Nathan Prescott (Determinant) Allies *Max Caulfield *Rachel Amber *Justin *Trevor *Joyce Price *Warren Graham *Kate Marsh *David Madsen Enemies *Nathan Prescott *Victor Chase *Mark Jefferson Appearances Life is Strange Season One *"Chrysalis" *"Out of Time" *"Chaos Theory" *"Dark Room" *"Polarized" Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Life is Strange Characters Category:Arcadia Bay Residents Category:Blue Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Rebels Category:Protagonist Category:Price Family Category:American Category:Determinant